The offset performance of capacitive MEMS accelerometers is degraded in the presence of high thermal gradients as a result of the Knudsen effect on the proof mass. High thermal gradients arise from proximity to high temperature components on a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a system-on-chip (SOC). The thermal gradient results in deflection of the proof mass from its initial position when at rest, thus creating an offset in the sensor output. This performance issue limits the placement options of the MEMS sensor inside a system (e.g., inside a smartphone). Solutions have been proposed that use a proof mass fabricated using multiple polysilicon structural layers with perforations to suppress offsets induced by vertical thermal gradients. These solutions, however, do not address offsets caused by lateral thermal gradients.